kingdom_hearts_couplesfandomcom-20200215-history
VentusXRoxas
The Couple! VentusXRoxas or VenRoku (Japanese ロックスに来 Ven Rox) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between the Nobody, Roxas ロハス and Ven 来る About them. thumb|left|link=Ventus Ventus, also known as Ven, is one of the main protagonists in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. His name means "wind" in Latin, similar to how Sora's name is Japanese for "sky". He was a Keyblade wielder before Sora ever became one, and was apprenticed to both Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus. He is the youngest of the trio formed by himself, Terra, and Aqua. He also makes new friends easily in different worlds and really cares about his best friends Terra and Aqua, viewing Terra as an older brother. Ventus is very much unable to cope with Terra turning and subsiding to the darkness in his heart. Some of his traits and personality might have passed on to Sora when his heart joined him. Along with his kind personality, he also shows a lot of bravery, especially evident when he battles Vanitas for the final time, where he promises to fight for his friends no matter what, knowing the fact that he would lose his heart as a result. thumb|left|link=Roxas Roxas, the Key of Destiny (めぐりあう鍵 Meguriau Kagi?, lit Serendipitous Key), is the Nobody of Sora and was Rank XIII within Organization XIII. Like Namine, he was born when Sora released his own heart in order to restore Kairi's. Although Sora's heart was soon restored, Roxas continued to endure and exist, oblivious to Sora's existence for most of his life. He has the ability to use the Keyblade, and wields light, using it to direct rays that strike opponents with great power. He commands the Samurai Nobodies. He is strongly like Ventus, as Xigbar reveals in the Secret Reports. Roxas has little patience for people who seem to be bending his will or trying to confuse him. He doesn't have an extreme lust for life as well, not taking everything in with a bright outlook, but he does wish and desire one of his own with fervor. And despite their differences, the traits he and Sora share are shown in how they deeply care for their friends as they are extremely protective of them, along with some instances where Roxas is happy, cheerful, kind, at ease, and carefree in good company—even shown laughing. Relationship The couple comes from the fact Ventus' heart is severely damaged by the creation of the pure being of darkness in his heart, Vanitas. Sora's heart reaches out to mend Ventus's heart, and by the end of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Ventus' heart has gone to sleep within Sora so that it can recover until it is fully healed and ready to rejoin his body. Roxas holds a great similar appearance to Ventus, it is believed in the second game when Roxas was born, Ventus heart for a while leaved Sora to be in Roxas this explains how both Roxas and Sora was able to move about without eachother for a while. It is believed that because of this connection Ventus is one of the few who can teach Roxas about emotions and the meaning of 'love' The couple is also more showen along side VanitasXSora as it is believed that the two couples are parallel to each other. By the way, it isn't selfcest or twincest. So don't worry about that. It's not twincest because Nomura never said that they are brothers and if he did come outta nowhere and say that; it would mess up the timeline greatly. It also makes no sense to why he would do that. It's not selfcest either because Roxas is SORA'S nobody and Ventus is his own person. He is not connected to anyone, he's not a nobody or anything like that. He's just a regular person and his heart went into Sora's. Sure, they look like each other, but you can date someone that looks like you only if it's not pedophilia or incest in anyway. It is overall a very cute couple! Roxas could take care of Ven well. He is Sleeping Beauty after all, and Roxas is his prince. Category:Couples Invoving Ventus Category:Couples Invoving Roxas Category:Couples Category:Yaoi Couples